


A Sickbed Visitor

by Klara_Blum



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Hurt/Comfort of sorts, M/M, spoilers for A Gentlemen's Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: After David's plan has come together, Richard insists he needs some rest so he can recovers in peace. David is spared from dying of boredom when Silas appears and the two almost talk about feelings.





	A Sickbed Visitor

The doctor Richard had insisted on calling had pronounced David’s injuries as not dangerous but had recommended some rest. And since Richard had decided to interpret that recommendation as an order that had to be observed under any circumstances David was now lying in his bed, trying to move as little as possible.  
He couldn’t deny that this made the pain was more bearable, but he hated doing nothing. Not, that he could have done anything for anyone right now. Richard had left for the doubtlessly unpleasant conversation with his brother, something David couldn’t help him with. Before he left he’d promised to send somebody up with some food, so David wasn’t surprised when he heard a knock at the door. What did surprise him was that the person waited for him to yell “Come in!” before they entered instead of just marching in. And he was even more surprised when he saw who was bringing the tray with sandwiches and a steaming cup in.

“Silas!”

Not that he minded. Rather the opposite. Richard’s staff were aware of their master’s dislike for gossip of any kind, but none of them could have failed to notice that the last few days had been very unusual. There had been gossip and he felt too exhausted to maneuver through a string of noisy questions. But for Silas to bring up the tray either Richard had had to order him to do it – and he couldn’t see Silas obeying any order, let alone one from Richard Vane – or Richard had to have asked Silas to do it – and he couldn’t imagine that either.

Silas deposited the tray on the nightstand and indicated the cup. “Willow’s Bark tea. The quacks love to say that you have to drink it as hot as possible to work well. But that’s bullshit. The only thing it does when you drink it hot is scald your tongue so that you forget about the other pain for a while. So, it’s your call.”

“I bow to your superior expertise on this matter,” David mumbled and regretted his words instantly. He wasn't quite sure if _Well, you've been whipped more than once I guess you should know_ was a good thing to bring up in casual conversation. But if Silas minded he didn’t show it. On second thought he probably didn’t mind anyway. 

“Then eat first.” He sounded almost threatening but that was probably mostly Silas being Silas. David took a bite and suddenly realised how hungry he was. He’d been too nervous to eat much in the last few days. Now that their plan – his plan – had come together so perfectly he felt relieved.

When he had finished the plate, Silas offered: “I can get you more if you’re still hungry.” But David shook his head. “Thanks, but I’m fine for now.”

He took the cup and emptied it under Silas watchful eyes. Otherwise, he stayed silent which unnerved David.

“Go on. Say it.”

To his surprise, Silas seemed genuinely confused. “What do you mean?”

“I expected you would ask something along the lines if this,” he gestured down his bruised body, “was worth it just to get laid.”

Silas' eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. “Just to get laid? And here I thought you had acted selflessly because you wanted to save the Ricardians from disgrace.” He paused, “and me from the gallows.” Another pause. “Again.”

David couldn’t meet Silas’ eyes. Somewhere along the way he had not perhaps actually forgotten what was on the line but put it out of his mind as much as possible. Thinking about the consequences of failure only lead to distractions.

Silas sighed. “O come one Foxy. I wasn’t being serious. You might have Dom and the Peacock believe that you’re some sinister emotionless creature, but I know better.” He moved his hand as if he wanted to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder but thought better of it. David was grateful for that since his shoulder also hurt.

Now Silas leaned back in his chair. “And even if things had been different…what you’re doing, why you’re doing it and with whom is your business.”

David caught himself hoping that Silas would have been more judgemental. Then he could have yelled at him that it was none of his business and then…what? He wasn’t entirely sure what shouting would have accomplished. He rarely felt the need to shout at anybody and if he was honest he doubted that he would have felt better if he had been able to shout at Silas.

“You know I didn’t…” he broke off. How should he put this? _I didn’t really want Maltravers to hurt me so badly just for Richard to feel sorry for me._ It already sounded ridiculous in his head.

“I much rather have it that my shop hadn’t burned down,” Silas explained, ignoring David’s stammering. “I mean don’t get me wrong. The books here need cataloguing and they have some true treasures here, I wouldn’t have come close to otherwise, let alone been able to touch. But that’s not the way I want to get a new workplace. And I still wish I hadn’t had to stand there, watching my livelihood burn down…” he shot David a glance that suggested he better not repeat this to anyone, “but when I then saw Dom and how much he…cared…” he shrugged. “It _didn’t_ make it worth it but…” he trailed off, shrugged again. 

“I know.” Was all David said.

After a short pause Silas got up. “Now you look like you need some rest and not me babbling in your ears all the time.”

He wasn’t wrong. The short conversation had been surprisingly tiring. “But come over again soon. I think I should be able to sit up in a while and I feel like beating you at backgammon again.”

Silas smirked. “Well, provided you still want to associate with gutterblood like me. I mean you’re fucking His Lordship now. God knows what kind of ideas he gives you.”

David sputtered with laughter and immediately groaned because his body reminded him of all the aches. Silas looked almost guilty.

“You know it will only be a matter of time until Dominic gets his Knighthood. I think then I should be able to associate with you again.”

Silas seemed not very pleased about that reminder. “You should really try to sleep now.” He murmured and left.


End file.
